Dragon's Neck Coliseum
The Dragon's Neck Colosseum is a location in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is located at the northwest corner of the world. World of Balance In the World of Balance, the Colosseum does not exist yet, but a house stands in its future location. The owner of the house decides to build a colosseum there because he believes that people are at their best when they are at war. There is a Hero Ring in a pot in the house. World of Ruin One year after the Apocalypse, the Colosseum has been completed, and the owner is very pleased with Kefka for allowing this to happen. He hired Ultros as a receptionist. Other people who hang out at the Colosseum include Ziegfried and the (presumably) lone surviving Imperial soldier. Players can now fight battles in the Colosseum. Battles begin when the player bets an item. There is no turning back once the item is chosen. A character must then be selected because all battles are one on one. The chosen character performs actions automatically and they are not chosen by the player. If the player wins, he or she will get a different item. If he or she loses, he or she will not get anything. The player will not get the original item back unless their character uses a Teleport spell to exit the battle. Colosseum betting lists *If a wager does not appear in this list, then typically the fight is with Typhon and the reward is Elixir. Unless your fighter has extremely high speed and attack power, Typhon's immediate first action is Snort, which aborts the fight without losing your wager. *If Shadow has survived the Floating Continent, and has been rescued from the Cave in the Veldt, and has not been regained into your party, then betting the Ichigeki will result in a fight against Shadow, with the Ichigeki as your reward, after which Shadow will rejoin you. Otherwise, betting Ichigeki will have the default Typhon/Elixir result. *In the Game Boy Advance version, betting Excalipoor will result in a fight with Onion Dasher, followed by a fight between Gilgamesh and your entire active party under your active control, with Merit Award and the Esper Gilgamesh as your reward. Wagers Sorted by wager. Rewards Sorted by reward. Flowcharts *Each flowchart is structured as a tree, with wagers converging to common rewards until it reaches the root. Then, if the root item is used as a wager, its reward is directly to the top right. *Underlined items are involved in infinite wagering loops, and chain-wagering that item will inevitably result in receiving the same item again. No loop in the Colosseum system is longer than two items, so wagering a Tintinabulum will yield you a Growth Egg, and wagering that Growth Egg will yield you the same Tintinabulum you started out with, and so forth. Eight specific items—the Blood Sword, the Burning Fist, the Force Armor, the Magus Robe, the Memento Ring, the Red Jacket, the Stoneblade and the Viper Darts—always yield themselves as the reward. *Items are not included in these flowcharts if no other wager can result in that item as a reward and if wagering that item will result in the Typhon/Elixir battle anyway. For all such items, see default below. Tintinabulum × Dark Force → Growth Egg ├─ Growth Egg × Muud Suud ├─ Megalixir × Siegfried └─ Miracle Shoes × Tyrannosaur └─ Rename Card × Fiend Dragon ├─ Elixir × Cactuar │ ├─ default × Typhon │ ├─ Dagger × Typhon │ │ ├─ Brigand's Glove × Vasegiatta │ │ │ ├─ Thief's Bracer × Amduscias │ │ │ └─ Thief's Knife × Wartpuck │ │ └─ Gladius × Shambling Corpse │ │ └─ Ultima Weapon × Great Behemoth │ ├─ Diamond Helm × Typhon │ │ └─ Crystal Helm × Duel Armor │ │ └─ Genji Helm × Fortis │ │ └─ Royal Crown × Aspidochelon │ │ └─ Hypno Crown × Great Malboro │ │ └─ Red Cap × Gorgimera │ ├─ Gravity Rod × Typhon │ │ ├─ Punisher × Aspidochelon │ │ └─ Rainbow Brush × Test Rider │ ├─ Magicite Shard × Typhon │ │ └─ Phoenix Down × Cactuar │ ├─ Swordbreaker × Typhon │ │ └─ Assassin's Dagger × Test Rider │ │ └─ Valiant Knife × Baalzephon │ └─ Zephyr Cloak × Typhon │ └─ Air Anchor × Primeval Dragon │ ├─ Cursed Ring × Muud Suud │ │ └─ Cursed Shield × Daedalus │ └─ Genji Armor × Glasya Labolas │ └─ Nutkin Suit × Aspidochelon │ └─ Moogle Suit × Cherry │ └─ Chocobo Suit × Ahriman │ └─ Tabby Suit × Vector Lythos └─ Merit Award × Covert ├─ Cat-Ear Hood × Slagworm │ ├─ Impartisan × Weredragon │ └─ Saucer × Brachiosaur │ └─ Tortoise Shield × Muud Suud │ ├─ Aegis Shield × Glasya Labolas │ └─ Reed Cloak × Gorgimera └─ Excalipoor × Onion Dasher Dragon Horn × Gorgimera → Gold Hairpin ├─ Celestriad × Vector Chimera │ └─ Soul of Thamasa × Behemoth King ├─ Gold Hairpin × Great Malboro │ ├─ Crystal Orb × Glasya Labolas │ │ └─ Muscle Belt × Weredragon │ └─ Ribbon × Dark Force ├─ Safety Bit × Tonberries └─ Ward Bangle × Yojimbo ├─ Lich Ring × Death Machine ├─ Molulu's Charm × Outsider └─ Snow Scarf × Yojimbo └─ Behemoth Suit × Outsider Red Jacket × Vector Chimera → Red Jacket ├─ Bone Club × Test Rider │ ├─ Death Tarot × Aspidochelon │ ├─ Rising Sun × Weredragon │ │ └─ Pinwheel × Aspidochelon │ │ └─ Fuma Shuriken × Chaos Dragon │ └─ Sniper × Glasya Labolas │ └─ Dragon Claws × Test Rider │ └─ Wing Edge × Gorgimera └─ Mirage Vest × Vector Chimera └─ Thornlet × Aspidochelon └─ Force Shield × Dark Force └─ Paladin's Shield × Demon Knight Flame Shield × Metal Hitman → Ice Shield ├─ Falchion × Outsider │ └─ Soul Sabre × Aspidochelon │ └─ Organyx × Behemoth King │ ├─ Flametongue × Great Malboro │ ├─ Icebrand × Gamma │ ├─ Thunder Blade × Muud Suud │ └─ Zantetsuken × Covert │ └─ Lightbringer × Gamma │ └─ Ragnarok × Daedalus └─ Ice Shield × InnoSent └─ Crystal Mail × Covert Murakumo × Galypdes → Holy Lance ├─ Holy Lance × Death Machine ├─ Kagenui × Test Rider ├─ Magus Rod × Weredragon │ └─ Healing Rod × Tonberries └─ Masamune × Gorgimera └─ Murasame × Glasya Labolas └─ Sasuke × Face Thunder Shield × Outsider → Genji Shield ├─ Gauntlet × Vector Chimera ├─ Genji Glove × Demon Knight └─ Genji Shield × Yojimbo Burning Fist × Tumbleweed → Burning Fist └─ Fixed Dice × Clymenus └─ Tigerfang × Greater Mantis Angel Brush × Gamma → Stardust Rod └─ Stardust Rod × Dark Force Apocalypse × Fiend Dragon → Save the Queen └─ Save the Queen × Brachiosaur Berserker Ring × Weredragon → Blizzard Orb └─ Blizzard Orb × Weredragon Bone Wrist × Duel Armor → Dueling Mask └─ Dueling Mask × Daedalus Final Trump × Ahriman → Scorpion Tail └─ Scorpion Tail × Vector Chimera Guard Bracelet × Demon Knight → Hero's Ring └─ Hero's Ring × Gorgimera Gungnir × Muud Suud → Longinus └─ Longinus × Prometheus Minerva Bustier × Tonberries → Regal Gown └─ Regal Gown × Death Machine Oborozuki × Outsider → Zwill Crossblade └─ Zwill Crossblade × Tonberries Radiant Lance × Landworm → Mutsunokami └─ Mutsunokami × Gamma Zanmato × Yojimbo → Godhand └─ Godhand × Great Behemoth Blood Sword × Enuo → Blood Sword Force Armor × Behemoth King → Force Armor Magus Robe × Weredragon → Magus Robe Memento Ring × Typhon → Memento Ring Stoneblade × Armored Weapon → Stoneblade Viper Darts × Weredragon → Viper Darts Category:Final Fantasy VI locations